


Stupid Fucking Face

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <img/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stupid Fucking Face

**Author's Note:**

> This man was going to be the death of you.  
You just wanted to attend the opening of a posh new gallery (not that that was really your style, but you wanted to try something new) and had asked him to accompany you.  
He didn't really want to, you could tell (you always could), but he'd still said yes.  
When it was time to leave today, he was dragging his feet getting dressed and seemed unenthusiastic. You told him, he could stay and you'd go by yourself. He'd gotten defensive then, asking if you'd really expect him to break a promise he made to you.  
He diligently ignored you on the short ride to the gallery (which is an art form in itself) and was uncharacteristically quiet while walking through the exhibition. Then, you'd lost him or he'd snuck away (which was more likely).  
However, it didn't take long to find him again.  
He'd gathered quite a crowd.  
The little shit had made himself at home in one of the exhibits - a white loveseat surrounded by tropical plants.  
You didn't really get it, but it was most likely worth more than you made in a year, and that fuck-head was lounging on it like he owned that shit and looking at you with that stupid fucking face.  
You knew he only did it to provoke you, cause a scene, after all, sometimes he was still just a boy in a grown man's body. Most times it was funny and endearing, but situations like today couldn't just be laughed off, or could they?

You didn't need long to think about it.  
You were already trying to stifle you laughter if you were being honest.  
So you just let it out - that overly loud laugh of yours he loves so much.  
While most of the attendants are flabbergasted, he overcomes his surprise after just a second, takes his leg off the seat, and opens his arms invitingly, looking at you with that stupid fucking face (the other one this time, the one you love).

And now here you are, cuddling on a probably priceless peace of art and you couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
